EL ANILLO DE COMPROMISO
by Alaina Moreno
Summary: UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO LOS LEVARA A DESCUBRIR COSOS INIMAGINABLES... SEGUNDA PARTE DE ALGO PENDIENTE... PASEN Y LEAN NO SE ARREPENTIRÁN...
1. Chapter 1

El anillo de compromiso

Los personajes son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi lo demás sale de mi imaginación…

* * *

Una noche de luna llena Serena cito a Darién para decirle que quería unir su vida a la de el y no iba a esperar a que el se lo dijera pues sabia lo tímido e introvertido que es así que por que no ella dar el paso, al fin y al cabo ella era algo menos cuerda que el…

-diga-contesto su celular el azabache

-el doctor chiba estará disponible para una cita- dijo la rubia

-claro que si en este momento no tengo a ningún paciente- ya sabia los juegos de su novia

-mmm el problema es que no lo quiero ahora sino en la noche, quizás su esposa le de permiso- riéndose de las ocurrencias que se imaginaba

-no tengo esposa, pero si tengo una linda novia que quizás en la noche ella estará dormidita en su casa y no se dará cuenta de las salidas nocturnas de su novio-contesto

-Darién! Ya veo lo que haces después que me llamas…- empezó a llorar –soy solo una niña para ti y no me amas como yo

-mi princesa tu sabes que no es así solo estaba siguiendo tu juego- con una gotita – y dime mas bien princesa que se te ocurre esta noche

-Darién tengo una reservación en un restaurante y quiero invitarte a cenar- dijo ella en tono dulce

-quueeee! Mi princesa eso no es algo que deberías hacer tu, para eso solo tienes que pedirme y yo con gusto te daré lo que quieras-

-nooo es que acaso por primera vez no lo puedo hacer- retándolo- además va a ser una noche muy especial y quiero que te vayas muy elegante – ordeno

Suspiro- esta bien princesa por esta vez, pero que sea la única vez que me hagas esto-

-gracias amor- dijo ella- te espero a las ocho en el restaurante Tokio de Cristal

-bien allá estaré, aunque se que alguien llegara retardada- rio

-Darién hoy llegare primero que tu- y colgó la chica

Darién se quedo mirando el teléfono y pensando que sorpresa le daría su loca rubia, pues siempre tenía algo divertido que lo sorprendía, ella no había día que no estuviera tranquila, pues siempre fue así desde el día que la conoció

Restaurante Tokio de Cristal

-gracias lita por ayudarme- decía la rubia

-bueno Sere y ahora que lo convenciste que piensas hacer para que este lugar sea tan especial- dijo curiosa ya que ella siendo la dueña de el restaurante nunca se le negaría a su amiga

-pues… la verdad… no se que pienses por que yo creo que lo que voy a hacer es algo loco- sonrojándose y mirando sus pies

-dime de una vez Sere, no des tantas vueltas – dijo angustiada

-le pediré que se case conmigo- soltó de un solo suspiro

-ahhh- hasta que reacciono – Queeeeee! , pero Sere eso es algo que nosotras las mujeres esperamos, no que lo pidamos-

-pues yo se Lita, pero que no seria algo distinto… a veces creo que nosotras también somos capaces de sorprenderlos… además desde nuestro reencuentro hace dos años pues he querido que nuestra relación sea diferente…

Flash Back

Serena al salir de la empresa Darién estaba afuera con un tuxedo, un ramo de rosas rojas y con un gran cartel que decía "SERENA MI AMOR POR TI ES MAS GRANDE QUE EL UNIVERSO"

 _Yo sé que tú quieres lo puedo ver_

 _Que te imaginas besándonos otra vez_

 _Deja la desconfianza_

 _Y dame la esperanza_

 _De tenerte otra vez_

Serena no sabia que decir quedo estupefacta al ver a Darién era lo que menos quería por que estaba dolida pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz pues sabia que para que Darién hiciera eso lo hacia de corazón…

 _Que mientras tú andas por tu lado_

 _Yo te quiero aquí en mis brazos_

 _No quererte y olvidarte es lo más cruel que me he inventado_

 _Este reencuentro fue una cuestión de tiempo pero a la vez es lo mejor que me ha pasado_

-Darién…- dijo la chica

-serena jamás se me ha olvidado tu cumpleaños y quisiera estar hoy mas que nunca a tu lado- dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro pues no sabia como lo tomaría

-gracias Darién, hace mucho no tenia un regalo así…-dijo con una sonrisa

FIN FLASH BACK

-después de ese día prometí que aunque ya soy toda una mujer es bueno no caer en la monotonía y la verdad yo no iba a cambiar por Darién a pesar de amarlo demasiado, soy quien soy y creo que eso es lo que nos tiene unidos… dijo ella con confianza

-este bien Serena aunque nos tienes que agradecer que nosotras le ayudemos a Darién-dijo Lita

-siii no lo olvido por eso mismo amiga te pedí que me ayudaras con la cena de esta noche- dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

-Gracias Serena por lo que nos toca… dijo Rei

-si no hubiese sido por la gran diosa del amor Mina Aino en estos momentos no estarías con Darién- dijo Mina

-chicas no molesten a Serena ya bastante esta nerviosa con todo esto-suspiro la peli azul

-gracias a todas por su apoyo-la abrazo a todas sin saber como lo logro

-Sere te queremos mucho, eres muy importante para nosotras – dijo Amy

En el restaurante…

-ya son las 8 y 15 y nada que aparece Darién… uuuyyyy – dijo con rabia mirando hacia la calle

-Sere tranquila mira que el es muy cumplido, a lo mejor se le presento algo – decía Lita mientras le llevaba un vaso con agua a Serena

-no sabia que esperar al alguien fuera tan desagradable- dijo en lo que entraba de nuevo cuando dio la vuelta sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazándola

-ya sabes lo que siento cuando te demoras y hoy quería darte una cucharada de tu medicina- dijo susurrando al oído

-Darién! –grito mientras lo abrazaba

-aquí estoy amor, tengo una curiosidad inmensa por saber que te traes en manos- abrazándola mas cerca y mas fuerte

-pues señor Chiba quiero que cenemos y después te diré- le dijo soltándose y llevándolo a la mesa

Mientras cenaban se ponían al tanto de lo ocurrido en el tiempo que habían perdido juntos, ella quería estar segura de los sentimientos de Darién para no arrepentirse luego

-Darién… este… yo quería decirte… - Darién se tenso, pensaba lo peor, ella quería terminar con el, a lo mejor conoció a alguien mas… ideas locas se le atravesaban…- quierescasarteconmigo…

-que dijiste- quedo perturbado – me repites por favor

-que si quieres casarte conmigo – al fin dijo tranquila en lo que una alianza asomaba de una cajita

-esto es increíble- decía – se supone que debería ser yo el que te hiciera esa propuesta

-si lo se pero se como eres conmigo y quería ayudarte, lo único que te pido es que me compres un anillo de compromiso que represente todo lo que sientes por mi

-te amo Serena y por supuesto que me casare contigo-la beso – te buscare el anillo mas hermoso

-gracias amor por hacerme tan feliz –dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

-mañana empezare mi búsqueda- dijo dichoso

Empezó a pasar el tiempo y Darién estaba desesperado, no encontraba el anillo adecuado hasta que un día se encontró a una vieja amiga…

-saori? Dijo el azabache

-Darién? Cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo dándole un abrazo

-si es cierto- dijo el

-bueno y que te trae por acá? – dijo ella

-la verdad estaba buscando un anillo de compromiso para mi prometida…- pensando

-bueno y que le gusta a ella para darte varios estilos?-le ofreció ella

-mmm la verdad es que no se que darle… ella solo me pidió que representara todo lo que siento por ella- dijo pensativo

-ya se que lo que te voy a mostrar – entro ella en la bodega y al momento salió con un estuche en forma de rosa

-y eso? –pregunto Darién

Saori saco de la caja un hermoso anillo con forma de corazón y una luna llena rodeándolo

-este anillo tiene una gran leyenda, se dice que en la antigüedad un Rey llamado Endimión mando hacer este anillo para su amada Serenity, se dice que el amor de ellos fue tan grande y tan puro que su amor quedo conservado en este anillo y que si alguien lo conservaba en su relación, el amor seria mas allá de la otra vida- conto ella

-y por que nadie lo ha comprado- pregunto curioso

-por que cuando les digo que su amor podría trascenderá otra vida lo piensan dos veces y no lo llevan, la gente me dice que eso es aterrador, por eso mejor lo guarde, no lo volví a ofrecer y lo lleve a la bodega pensando que alguien si tendría amor incondicional- sonrió- creo que el anillo te estuvo esperando Darién

-es perfecto y dime cuanto cuesta- pregunto pensando si le alcanzaría

-la verdad Darién es que te lo regalo, tómalo como un obsequio de bodas te parece- dijo ella

-pero saori esto debe de costar mucho- dijo el negándose a recibirlo

-no seas terco- dijo ella mientras daba la vuelta y quedo delante de Darién de rodillas te lo rugo tómalo

En ese instante unos ojos azules no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, otra chica le proponía matrimonio a Darién y el ni corto ni perezoso lo recibió

-Darién! –grito Serena

Darién y Saori miraron hacia la entrada y vieron a Serena, Darién palideció, pero Saori sonrió y se acerco a Serena

-no creas siempre lo que tus ojos ven – la tomo de las manos- tendrás lo que quieres eso es seguro

Serena quedo asombrada de las palabras de aquella chica y se quedo mirando a Darién como preguntándole con la mirada que pasaba

-amor –dijo acercándose- te espero esta noche en mi apartamento

Estaba anonadada, no sabía que sucedía pero allí estaría, la intrigaba ahora que se le ocurriría a su prometido pues había pasado mucho tiempo y no había dado señales de su anillo así que ese tema lo dejo a un lado…

En el apartamento de Darién…

-bueno ya esta todo listo, solo queda que mi princesa llegue… -pensaba con una gran sonrisa, en ese momento timbraron en el departamento, es ella… su princesa…

-Serena- se quedo bobo mirándola- llegaste temprano

-Darién, después de lo de la cita ahora procuro llegar temprano- dijo con una sonrisa

-pasa por favor –dejándola entrar ella quedo estupefacta-

\- esto esta bellísimo- caminando por la sala

Había rosas por toda la sala, iluminado a la luz de las velas, y una deliciosa cena ya puesta en la mesa…

-bueno se que lo que me dirás será después de la cena no?- dijo ella

-pues esta vez no- sentándola en el sofá – primero voy a contarte una historia

-escuchare atenta- dijo ella

-bien, hace mucho tiempo el rey Endimión conoció a una bella princesa llamada Serenity, desde que la vio a primera vista quedo enamorado al igual que ella, solo que había un inconveniente… ella era de la luna y el de la tierra, siempre se veían a escondidas para profesar su amor, hasta que un día ella le dijo que sus padres la tenían comprometida y que no le dirían quien era hasta el día del matrimonio. Cuando Endimión supo decidió mandar hacer el anillo mas hermoso donde guardara todo el amor que había entre ellos y si era de volverse a encontrar en otra vida ese anillo los uniría, así que el día de su despedida el entrego su anillo, y le juro amor eterno, mas su sorpresa no acababa hay, después de semanas devastada, llego el día de la boda y cuando ella se acerco al altar hay estaba el, Endimión, era su prometido, sus padres lo habían decidido para que la tierra y la luna vivieran en paz, sin saber que ellos ya se conocían… Endimión se dio cuenta que Serenity jamás se había quitado el anillo, el le dijo que le pondría uno mas caro, pero ella se negó diciendo que ese anillo los unió para toda la vida…

-esta muy hermosa tu historia Darién- grandes lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas – y dime que significa toda esta historia…

Darién saco de su bolsillo una hermosa caja en forma de rosa- siempre pensé que eras lo mas importante para mi y no te valore y te abandone, pero con el tiempo no me pude olvidar de ti, ni siquiera tuve mas romances, por que tu no abandonabas mis pensamientos…-el abrió la cajita, donde estaba el hermoso anillo- Serena, este anillo es el de la historia-

-que? – Se sorprendió-pero como…

-así es serena- colocándole el anillo- quiero que sepas que mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo y que si tuviera que vivir mil veces hasta volver a encontrarte lo haría… Serenity

-Endimión… susurro- en ese momento pasaron millones de imágenes por su cabeza, no eran de su propia vida, era de la vida que en otras ocasiones había amado a Endimión con locura

-cuando vi este anillo quede fascinado, pero en el momento de tocarlo recordé muchas cosas, ya había escuchado a Saori conto solo fue una parte y lo mejor de todo no solo fue recordarte sino saber que estabas a mi lado de nuevo y que en esta vida sin saberlo también te amaba…-dijo Darién tomándole las manos de su princesa

Darién al ver que Serena no reaccionaba decidió levantarse, pero cuando fue a soltarse ella se aferro más y no lo soltó, solo lo miro a los ojos y de un momento se tumbo a sus brazos…

-Darién gracias, sabia que quería un anillo y pensé que te habías olvidado de el por que ha pasado mucho tiempo y estábamos distanciados… jamás pensé que un anillo traería tanta felicidad a mi vida…- lloraba mucho mas

-amor tu me dijiste que querías un anillo que te demostrara todo mi amor por ti y creo que lo cumplí , Serena… te amo como no tienes idea y no creas que son esos recuerdos los que me hacen amarte, yo Darién Chiba me enamore de ti, de Serena Tsukino

 _Quiero beber los besos de tu boca_

 _Como si fueran gotas de rocío,_

 _Y allí en el aire dibujar tu nombre junto con el mío._

 _Y en un acorde dulce de guitarra_

 _Pasear locuras en tus pensamientos,_

 _Y en el sutil abrazo de la noche sepas lo que siento._

 _QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO,_

 _Y TU AMOR ME HACE GRANDE_

 _QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO, Y QUE BIEN,_

 _Y QUE BIEN ME HACE AMARTE._

 _Dentro de ti quedarme en cautiverio_

 _Para sumarme al aire que respiras,_

 _Y en cada espacio unir mis ilusiones junto con tu vida._

 _Que si naufrago me quede en tu orilla,_

 _De recuerdos solo me alimente,_

 _Y que despierte del sueño profundo solo para verte._

 _QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO..._

 _Voy a encender el fuego de tu piel callada,_

 _Mojaré tus labios de agua apasionada,_

 _Para que tejamos sueños de la nada._

 _QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO..._

 _QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO..._

Tuvieron una velada muy hermosa, cenaron y esa misma noche se profesaron todo el amor que venia en su corazón desde tiempos atrás…

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y dejen review, no demoran un poquito así saber que esta historia les haya gustado… gracias a todos…

La canción es estoy enamorado de Donato y Estefano

Los quiere…

Serena Chiba Moreno


	2. La boda

La boda

Los personajes de esta loca historia no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi lo de más si es mío…

Luego de una hermosa cena Darién llevo a Serena a su casa y de regreso al apartamento aún no podía creer que a pesar del tiempo se habían reencontrado de nuevo…

DARIEN POV

-Bueno le daré la mejor boda amiga princesa, seque a ella le encanta la locura y por que no hacer algo loco al fin y al cabo ella se lo merece me ha perdonado mis errores y ha estado conmigo siempre- se acostó con los brazos en la cabeza -ella merece lo mejor y para eso tendré que hacer un largo viaje, ya se me ocurrirán algunas ideas y porque no algunos invitados

SERENA POV

-estoy tan emocionada, jamás imaginé que me casaría o por lo menos no con Darién, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, mañana llamaré a las chicas

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

-Alo -contesto la rubia

-hola sere- hablaron del otro lado

-Darién – extrañada -q te pasa?

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo cortante -te espero en 15 minutos en el parque

-Allí estaré pero dime por lo menos q pasa- dijo angustiada

-Allí hablamos serena- le dijo e inmediatamente le colgó

Serena se quedó mirando el celular pensativa por que Darién estaba tan extraño

EN EL PARQUE…

-Darién!- grito la rubia -aquí estoy

El vio a Serena y se acercó a ella con una maleta en la mano -hola serena-

-Y dime para donde vas- le pregunto mientras lo abrazaba

-Tengo que hacer un largo viaje y no se cuando vuelva- le dijo con la mirada apagada

\- Darién…- susurro Serena

-te amo mi princesa, volveré pronto

-por lo menos me dirás a donde vas?- mientras lloraba

-no cariño es mejor que no sepas nada

-Te prometo q aquí te espero- le dijo ella

En ese momento el se acerca y le da un tierno beso y se marcha, Serena se quedó llorando desconsolada… si saber que estaba pasando

Han pasado dos meses desde que Darién marcho y Serena no ha tenido noticias …

Una noche en el balcón Serena mira al cielo, una hermosa luna llena ilumina la noche y ella baja su mirada hacia el anillo q Darién le dio…

-Eres un idiota- piensa -volviste a dejarme sola -grito con todas las fuerzas de su corazón mientras una lágrimas traicionera bajaban por sus mejillas

-Sere no te preocupes más ya tendremos noticias de el- acercándose Amy con dos tazas de té

-no se nada del el Amy- dijo mientras lloraba -y si le pasó algo… por eso es un idiota-

-tranquila amiga ya verás que cuando menos pienses el aparece- consolándola

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-Bueno ya falta poco- dijo un chico -solo faltan unos detalles y pronto todo volverá a la normalidad…

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

-Alo- contestó la castaña

-hola lita- dijo la rubia asustada -necesito tu ayuda

-Que paso serena- dijo preocupada -te encuentras bien?

-Si estoy bien pero necesito mostrarte algo

-esta bien ya voy para allá- dijo Lita

-aquí te espero- mientras colgaba no quitaba la vista de una caja q estaba encima del comedor -que será esto es muy extraño tengo miedo y si es una bomba- salió corriendo a esconderse detrás del sofá y en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa -ahhhhh!- grito asustada -debe de ser lita-

-Chicas!- las abrazo como pudo

-serena- la saludaron

-Que te sucede que estás pálida- pregunto Reí

-es que… mejor miren ustedes- le dijo mientras entraban

Serena coge la caja con cuidado -miren esto- mostrando la pequeña caja de color negro y un extraño símbolo en el frente

-a mi también me llegó esa caja sere- quitándose la de las manos -es una invitación quieres ver- decía mina mientras quita el símbolo y salen unos confetis y enseguida aparece la invitación

-Es cierto seré a mi me llegó una- dijo Amy

-a nosotras también- dijeron Lita y Rei

-Oohhh ya veo… bien veamos que dice- extendió la invitación –"señorita Tsukino está cordialmente invitada a una reunión el día de mañana en el castillo Luna Negra a las 4 de la tarde, esperamos su puntualidad" -terminando de leer -y esto que es- mientras miraba el sello

-Déjame investigar- dijo Amy -préstame tu computadora

-Allí esta- le indico Serena

Las chicas observan calladas a Amy investigando el extraño sello -chicas ya ven lo q es- dijo Amy asombrada -el sello es de un súper héroe llamado Batman

-Queeee! gritaron todas

-Así es chicas pero alguna sabe a quien le gusta Batman?- pregunto curiosa Rei -para saber quién nos invitó

-No idea- contestó lita

-Todas pensaban quien seria pero no daban con nadie

-Para ser sincera a mi me mata la curiosidad así que iré- dijo con voz firme serena

-Pero podría ser peligroso Sere- dijo Amy

-pues no me importa por que todas irán contigo- todas se miraban con una gotita en la cabeza

-yo también quiero saber que es lo que pasa- dijo mina apoyando a Serena

-Bueno iremos juntas- dijo Rei

-Yo llamaré a Rubeus para que nos acompañe- decía mina

-Y yo a Netflay- dijo Amy -entre más seamos mejor, no sabemos que pueda pasar

-Chicas mañana nos reunimos en mi restaurante a las 3 y salimos juntas- dijo Lita

-Yo me tengo que ir netflay me esta esperando- dijo Amy sonrojada

\- Nosotras también nos vamos- dijeron Lita y mina - tenemos que atender el restaurante

\- Yo te acompaño un rato sere- dijo la pelinegra -vamos a comer helado-

Todas salieron de la casa con Caminos diferentes

CAMINO AL PARQUE…

\- Qué ha sabido de Darién?- preguntó rei

\- han pasado más de 2 meses y ni una nota siquiera- dijo bajando la mirada

\- lo siento no quería- mirándola como lágrimas recorre sus mejillas

\- sabes a veces pienso que Mejor debería olvidarme de él- dijo con la voz entrecortada

\- cuando aparezca lo matar y no me gusta verte sufrir- miro Hacia dónde se había quedado Serena

\- no hagas nada el habrá tenido sus razones Además yo Le prometí esperar lo- cayendo de rodillas- es muy difícil para mí- sintió como unos brazos la rodean

\- eres mi amiga y no quiero verte así- dijo Rei - por lo menos Ni hoy ni mañana así que iremos de compras y vamos a divertirnos- La levanta del suelo -vámonos

\- gracias- le corresponde el abrazo

\- arriba esos ánimos- la cogió de la mano y salieron corriendo

Al terminar de comprar lo necesario para la reunión fueron a comer y luego a sus casas

\- Gracias rei, me divertí muchísimo- dijo la rubia

\- Esa era la idea mañana será mejor

\- mañana nos vemos

\- Adiós sere

Cuando Serena llegó a su casa vio de nuevo la invitación y la apretó contra su pecho -cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí Darién- se sentó en el sofá mientras tomaba una foto recordando cuando se conocieron

FLASH BACK

En la fiesta de Diamante y Setsuna

-Hola sere- saludo Diamante

-Hola Diamante- saludo la rubia – gracias por la invitación

-Es un honor tenerte por acá- le dijo sonriendo

-Hola Diamante- saludo el azabache

-Darién hola- saludo Diamante

-buenas noches señorita- tomándole la mano y dando le un beso-

-Serena Tsukino- respondió- mucho gusto joven

-Darién Chiba-

-Bueno aquí sobró yo- dijo el peli plata -pásenla bien muchachos

-Gracias Diamante- contestaron al unísono

\- te invito un trago- dijo el Azabache

\- Claro gracias- dijo la rubia

Esta noche hablaron de todos se rieron de sus anécdotas y se divirtieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho

\- sabes Serena Eres una chica muy hermosa y me gustaría invitarte a salir mañana

\- Claro que sí quisiera conocerte un poco más

\- bien señorita aquí la dejó en casa sana y salva- dijo Darién - mañana pasó a recogerte en la tarde

\- aquí Te esperaré y gracias por todo- se despide con un beso en la mejilla

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Timbran en la casa y serena baja las escaleras corriendo -yo voy mamá- dijo la chica -nos vemos más tarde- grito saliendo por la puerta

-Esta niña si que esta loca- dijo Serenity sonriendo

-Hola Darién- sonrió la chica

-hermosa dama muy buenos días- besándola en la mejilla

\- Y a dónde quieres llevarme- preguntó la chica

-ven vamos solo te diré que es un lugar por donde paso todos los días y quiero que lo conozcas

Legaron a una hermosa playa donde estuvieron caminando conversando de sus vidas… de allí Darién la llevo a otro lugar donde caminaban entre hermosos árboles muy parecidos a árbol Sakura

-Es hermoso Darién- dijo Serena

-Si así es pero tú belleza lo supera aún mas- le dijo mirándola

-Yo…. Este…- sonrojada

-Te vez linda cuando te sonrojas- le dijo y al instante la tomo del rostro y la beso… un beso tierno dulce… hasta q se separaron por falta de aire…

-Darién…- dijo la rubia -me gustas mucho pero tengo miedo-

-tu también me gustas Serena y quiero que nos conozcamos mas- mirándola a los ojos- quiero ser tu novio, que caminemos juntos hasta donde así lo quiera el destino

-claro que si me arriesgo contigo a esta aventura- le dijo sonriendo y sellando su amor con un beso

FIN FLASH BACK

Vio la foto y la tiró a lo lejos -te odio Darién- dijo llorando -me arriesgue por ti y es la segunda vez que me dejas sola, te odio idiota- siguió llorando hasta quedar dormida

Al día siguiente se levantó del sofá y se metió a bañar – lo mejor será levantar los ánimos y si ese idiota algún día aparece lo mejor será terminar con el, no quiero una vida donde aparece y desaparece cada vez que quiere- pensaba triste – Darién te amo pero tú a mí no, lo siento- mientras sus lágrimas se mezclan con el agua de la ducha

En el restaurante…

-Hola chicas- saludo Rei

-Rei buenos días- la saludo Lita

-Por aquí Rei- grito mina

-Y por que llegaste tan temprano- pregunto Lita

-quiero hablar con ustedes- dijo preocupada -es de Serena

-que le pasa- pregunto mina

-ayer estuvo muy triste, Darién no aparece y ella le prometió esperarlo

-Queeee!- dijeron las chicas sorprendidas

-por eso no quiero que le hablen de el y que se divierta mucho y olvide sus problemas un rato- comento la peli negra

-cuenta con nosotras- mirando a la rubia -verdad Mina

-Claro que si, mantendré mi boca cerrada-

Más tarde las chicas estaban todas reunidas en el restaurante, preparadas para la reunión…

-Bueno chicas vámonos- dijo Lita en una orden

-siiii nos divertiremos a lo grande- dijo mina emocionada

-Rubeus tienes que calmar un poquito a tu novia- le dijo Amy

-yo creo que se te debería pegar el ánimo de mina- le contesto Rubeus -o sino aburrirás a Netflay- mirando al chico en tono de burla

-no molestes a mi novia Rubeus, la amo así como es, mejor ve y controla a ti novia- le dijo netflay

-Serena estás bien- le pregunto Rei -te noto algo pálida

-Estoy bien solo que no tuve una buena noche- le contesto la rubia -gracias por preocuparte

-Entonces está noche te divertirás amiga- dándole un abrazo

Camino a la fiesta iba Amy con Netflay, Mina con Rubeus, Rei, Lita y Serena, pero la última iba con un presentimiento en su corazón, como si le avisará que algo raro estuviera a punto de suceder…

-Serena estás bien?- pregunto Lita

-No Lita me siento extraña, como si algo malo fuese a pasar- dijo preocupada mejor me devuelvo para mi casa

-No lo harás así solo te deprimirás mejor vamos y verás que todo va a estar bien- le contesto Rei -no te dejare sola

-Gracias chicas- las abrazo

En el castillo un hombre esperaba que llegara su invitada especial, pues la sorpresa ya está lista, sabía que lo odiaría por no haber dicho nada, pero ella tiene el corazón más grande y sabía que a pesar de todo lo perdonaría…

Una vez que todos bajaron de sus autos, se dirigieron a la entrada donde el mayordomo los estaba esperando, allí separaron a Serena del grupo y la llevaron al balcón donde podía ver todos los invitados desde arriba, desde allí Serena pudo ver q la mayoría de los invitados eran conocidos, pero lo que más le curiosidad es que se encontraba su mamá Serenity y su padre Taiki… era raro para ella pues sus padres nunca le dijeron nada de la reunión, miro a todos lados y estaba lleno de símbolos de Batman

-Muy buenas tardes a todos- hablo un hombre mayor y canoso -se que para muchos de ustedes es algo misteriosa esta reunión, por otra parte otras de las personas ya saben el motivo de esta reunión y a quienes agradezco su discreción ya que para mi jefe ha sido de mucho mantener el secreto, no siendo más los dejo con el joven Darién Chiba.

En ese momento nadie podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la más afectada fue Serena, al escuchar cuando mencionaron su nombre cayó de rodillas al suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos -eres un idiota Darién- pensaba ya que del asombro no podía decir una sola palabra, en ese momento unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo por la espalda -amor estás bien- pregunto Darién

-Cómo pretendes que esté bien si en más de dos meses no se nada de ti y hoy apareces como si nada- susurro la chica molesta

-lo se amor pero créeme que todo esto ha valido la pena- le dijo levantando la del suelo- te amo Serena y por eso- en ese momento saca una cajita en forma de tortuga y la abre -quieto que te cases conmigo aquí y ahora-

-Queeee? Estás loco Darién- le dijo sorprendida

-Digamos que tú me has contagiado con tu forma de ser y por eso emprendí este viaje, quería buscar lo más loco de este mundo y pues con la ayuda de tus padres creo q lo he logrado- dijo sonriendo

-La ayuda de mis padres- dijo aún más sorprendida

-amor nos casaremos ahora por eso tengo todo preparado- dijo ansioso

-Pero Darién, no tengo un vestido de novia ni siquiera se que hacer- mirando a todo lado

-Tengo todo listo cariño- llevándola de la mano hacia un cuarto -aquí puedes escoger el vestido que quieras- mostrando muchos vestidos de novia de todos los modelos -escoge el que quieras yo te esperaré abajo- dándole un beso y saliendo del cuarto

Serena estaba ansiosa no sabía que hacer y en ese momento entro Amy

-Vaya sorpresa la que te dio Darién- le dijo a la rubia -nadie se imaginaba algo así

-…-

-Que paso serena-

-No se que vestido escoger-

-Escoge lo que más te guste, solo te casas una vez y créeme que será algo de no olvidar, si esto a penas es el comienzo no me imagino que seguirá después, mejor diviértete amiga- dándole un abrazo

Al rato Serena bajo con un hermoso vestido blanco en estilo imperial que le mostraba una hermosa figura, Darién la esperaba en el altar pero ella quedo sorprendida al ver lo q lo acompañaba…

-Darién es en serio? -pregunto la rubia

-Siiii amor le pedí el favor a Batman que nos casara- dijo sonriente -por eso viaje y me demoré por qué estaba convenciendo que viniera

-Y si es legal?- pregunto por lo bajo

-Claro que si el es abogado- sosteniendo la mano de su amada

-y eso también era necesario?- mirando un hermoso oso parado al lado de Batman

-si amor, se que las chicas se hubieran peleado por quien llevaría los anillos así que entrene a Vladimir para que los trajera

-Mmm ya veo- le sonrió -esto está muy raro Darién hasta el pastel es de Batman, además que Amy le tiene miedo a los osos

-La verdad amor cuando empecé a viajar quería algo que no sospecharas y que mejor que un súper héroe y en cuanto a lo de Amy no lo sabía

-Y porque Batman-

-Por que es como yo en muchas cosas y me gustó

-Es la boda más rara- soltó una risa -jamad pensé que me tocará a mí

-Ves cariño que tú locura me contagio y eso quería ver en ti una gran sonrisa

-Si, así es- tomándole la mano quedaron juntos frente al altar donde Batman los casaría

Después de la ceremonia Batman se fue en su Batimóvil y Amy se la paso escondiéndose de Vladimir

-Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que asistieron a nuestra boda y espero que se diviertan en la fiesta- dijo Darién

-Un brindis por los novios- saludo Taiki

-Salud!- dijeron los invitados

-Felicidades hija-la abrazo Serenity y Taiki

-Gracias mamá , gracias papa por estar conmigo en este momento

-Hola desde que seas feliz nosotros lo seremos- habla la madre

-Nosotros nos vamos a descansar y muchas felicidades a los dos- despidiéndose el padre

-Gracias a ustedes por acompañarnos- dijo el azabache

Así Serenity y Taiki se despidieron y marcharon a casa

-Cariño yo me tengo que ir a descansar- dijo la rubia

-Te encuentras bien amor

-Darién, no estoy cansada tuve una mala noche y más con esta sorpresa

-estas segura amor

-siiii no te preocupes ve a divertirte y luego te acompaño

-Esta bien-dándole un beso- descansa y te espero abajo más tarde

En el salón todo era festejo… Netflay le pidió matrimonio a Amy pero ella ni cuidado le puso al pobre por que Vladimir la perseguía, Mina y Rubeus no hicieron sino pelear toda la noche así que cada quien se fue para su casa, Lita estaba con Andrew un chico amigo de Darién y que se gustaron desde que se vieron y Rei… ella se había ido a acompañar a Serena un rato aunque en el salón la esperaba Nicolás un novio de infancia y que se habían encontrado después de mucho tiempo

-Serena cómo sigues?- pregunto Rei

-Me duele mucho la cabeza y ese pastel me cayó como mal por que tengo muchas ganas de vomitar

-Y no será más bien que… - mirando hacia arriba

-Tu no creerás que yo…- tocándose el vientre

-Amor estás embarazada! -grito de felicidad Darién quien sin querer escucho la conversación

-Cariño aquí nadie ha dicho nada además tendría que hacerme unos exámenes- sentencio la rubia

-Es verdad amor- se quedó pensando -mañana te acompañaré además venía a darte una sorpresa

-Ahhhhh si y eso cual?

-tendremos una semana libre solo para nosotros… tendrás una luna de miel inolvidable

-Que bien amor!- lanzándose a los brazos

-Ya verás que te divertirás mucho- dándole un beso- chicas las dejo yo seguiré en la fiesta, amor descansa… te amo cariño

-Y yo a ti- correspondiendo el beso

Al rato Serena y Rei bajaron y como las chicas prometieron iban a disfrutar de la fiesta hasta que sus pies ya no dieran mas, en ese momento Serena fue la mujer más feliz del mundo, lo que no sabían era la prueba que el destino le tenía preparado…

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron un poquito de su tiempo para leer… este fic es inspirado en una vivencia, se que me hizo falta mucho pero la verdad es lo que recuerdo y quiero también agradecer a las personas que habían participado de esta loca boda, por q de allí tome todo para inspirarme

Gracias a todos y espero se tomen un minuto para q me escriban q les pareció…

Se les quiere… Serena …


	3. Muerte anunciada

Muerte anunciada

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi lo de más correrá por cuenta de mi imaginación…

Después de la boda sorpresa de Darién todo parecía q marcharía sobre ruedas lo que no sabían era lo que el destino les tenía preparado nuestra hermosa pareja…

-amor estás lista- grito Darién

-No me grites que me duele la cabeza-respondió la rubia

-Cómo tu me digas princesa – acercándose a ella -ojala q sea cierto que seremos padres

-Esperemos que sucede cariño- agachando la cabeza -te dije que yo puedo ir sola

-no te dejaría ir sola- abrazándola por la cintura -nos podrían dar la mejor noticia de nuestras vidas y quiero estar hay para escuchar del doctor cuando nos diga "felicidades van a ser padres"

-Darién – mirándolo con ternura -por eso es que te amo tanto

-y yo a ti mi princesa- dándole un tierno beso

Salieron de la casa directo al centro médico, en el camino Darién le decía todos los planes que estaba pensando para su futuro hijo o hija todo lo que le daría…

-Cariño estás de acuerdo?- pregunto el azabache

-como decías disculpa- mirando hacia afuera

-te estoy diciendo que a nuestro hijo le tengo planeado muchos salones con diferentes juegos piscinas de pelotas para que se divierta- mirándola preocupado -que tienes amor? No deseas tener un hijo conmigo?

-Darién… yo…-suspirando- no es eso sabes, sería la mujer más feliz de tener un bebé contigo

-Entonces que es tú sabes que puedes decirme lo que piensas- notando que ella se ponía pálida -cariño estás bien?

-Amor – suspiro mientras caía de lado

-Serena! Serena!- gritaba desesperado -despierta por favor -moviéndola suavemente -ya casi llegamos al hospital amor

Darién desesperado maneja a toda velocidad hasta llegar al hospital más cercano, se parquea en urgencias y se baja del auto para bajar a Serena

-Ayuda por favor- gritando -es mi esposa ayúdenme

-señor que sucede- pregunto un enfermero

-No lo sé veníamos a una cita médica y se puso pálida y se desmayó pero no reacciona- corriendo al lado de la camilla

-Señor aquí no puede pasar haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos- comento el doctor a cargo- por favor vaya a recepción y llene los papeles correspondientes que le estaremos informando de la salud de la paciente

-salve a mi esposa por favor- cayendo de rodillas y llorando desconsolado

-Darién que paso- acercándose Amy

-es Serena- golpeado el piso con el puño- veníamos para la cita médica y de pronto se puso pálida y se desmayo pero no ha reaccionado

-Iré a ver qué puedo hacer pero no te prometo nada ya llamo a las chicas para que te acompañen- dijo Amy

-Gracias- sentándose en una de las sillas desconsolado sin saber que le podría pasar a su esposa mientras tanto Amy se estaba comunicando con las demás para informarles del estado de Serena

Paso el tiempo y las chicas llegaron al hospital…

-Darién – abrazándolo con fuerza la pelinegra -que has sabido de Serena

-Aun nada Rei y gracias por venir- correspondiendo el abrazo

-Hola Darién- saludaron las otras chicas con dos cafés cada una

-Chicas gracias por venir- saludo Darién

-como sigue Serena- pregunto Mina

-aun no dan razón-

En ese momento sale el doctor con una bata llena de sangre y quitándose los guantes

-Familiares de Serena Tsukino

-yo doctor- levantándose rápido -soy su esposo Darién Chiba y dígame doctor cómo está Serena

-lo lamento señor Chiba la señora Serena está muy grave le acabamos de hacer unos exámenes y descubrimos que ella era en una etapa terminal de cáncer, en este momento la tenemos en cuidados intensivos y lo mejor será que descanse por que no sabemos en qué momento pueda morir

-Esto es una broma verdad ella está bien –cayendo de rodillas – eso no es posible ella estaba bien

-Es cierto doctor ella se veía sana y fuerte- llorando Mina

-Por lo general hay cáncer que no se detectan fácil o ustedes no sabían si ella a lo mejor tenía el conocimiento de su enfermedad?- pregunto el doctor

-Que sepamos ella nunca nos comentó nada últimamente la veíamos cansada y se quejaba del dolor de cabeza y el fin de semana fue su boda y la vimos vomitar y dijo que le había caído pesado el pastel y yo le dije que si no sería que estaba embarazada y venia hoy a hacerse exámenes- comento Rei

-A lo mejor si sabia- levantó la cabeza Darién -desde que salimos ella estuvo pensativa pero pensé q era por que no quería tener hijos conmigo

Todos se quedaron serios mirando a Darién por la forma de hablar tan seca

-Puedo ver a mi esposa doctor

-Lo mejor es que por hoy la dejen descansar va a estar en observación y mañana los dejare entrar

-Solo cinco minutos por favor -rogo Darién

-Esta bien que sean cinco minutos -dijo el doctor -sígame por favor

-Gracias doctor

Darién camino junto al doctor en silencio unos segundo y el doctor con un movimiento de cabeza le dio el permiso de seguir, al entrar una lágrimas traicionera rodaron por sus mejillas, al verla dormida en esa cama de sábanas blancas y conectada a varios monitores que el conocía muy bien, dio unos pasos y se sentó al lado de ella sosteniendo su mano entre las de ella - Amor como me duele verte así, se que tú lo sabías y no me dijiste y me fui sin pensar en ti, te abandoné y te deje sola, lo siento tanto, te amo mi princesa y estaré a tu lado- coloco su cabeza en la cama cuando sintió una mano acariciar su cabellera

-no te eches la culpa cariño- susurro Serena -y-yo no te quise decir nada por que estábamos en nuestra boda y no lo quería arruinar- tosió – lo supe a la semana que te fuiste me sentía muy cansada más de lo normal y fui al médico a hacerme un chequeo y me pidieron hacerme demasiados exámenes y me descubrieron el cáncer, lo malo es que estaba en fase terminal y no había nada que hacer así que decidí vivir lo más que pudiera y doy gracias al cielo por que tú llegaste con esa gran sorpresa, así que decidí aprovechar pero no sabía cómo decirte lo que tenia, lo siento mucho cariño- soltó el llanto

-no llores amor en parte no sabía nada y la verdad por ti quería darte lo mejor y creo UE por lo menos fue a tiempo- tocándole la frente -te amo Serena y aquí estaré siempre así el destino nos separe de nuevo

-Disculpe pero ya es hora- dijo el doctor -la paciente debe de descansar

-Si doctor- miro a Serena -mañana vendré por ti amor no te dejare sola

-Lo se cariño ahora ve a descansar si no quiero que te enfermes

-Esto hare- dándole un beso -te amo Serena

-Y yo a ti

Salió Darién y detrás el doctor

-Señor Chiba me permite un momento por favor- le dijo el doctor

-Si claro dígame- limpiándose lo que le quedaba de lágrimas

-Venga conmigo a la oficina- camino unos pasos y le dio paso para que entrara

-Siéntese señor Chiba

-Doctor por favor directo al grano

-Bueno- suspiro profundo -a serena le queda una semana de vida

-Que? Dígame que no es cierto por favor-

-ella al no someterse a tratamiento le reduce las posibilidades de vivir y ya no podemos hacer más

-lo dejo solo quiere que le llame a alguien?

-no gracias estaré bien-

El doctor salió y cerro la puerta dejando a Darién solo, estaba abrumado no sabía que pensar y mucho menos que hacer pues la mujer q tanto ama se está muriendo y no podía negarlo, recordó todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, las veces que lo perdono por sus errores, todo llegó a su cabeza en un solo minuto, soltando el llanto de tristeza por Serena, así que en un momento de lucidez levantó la cabeza, pensando en darle lo mejor para q ella tuviese una muerte tranquila. Al salir del consultorio vio que las chicas lloraban sin consuelo y que sin decir palabra sabían lo que estaba pasando con su amiga…

-Darién, lo sentimos mucho- se acercó Rei

-El doctor nos comentó lo que pasaba y nos dijo que estuviéramos pendientes de ti- abrazando a Darién

-Chicas, gracias- mirándola a todas -voy a darle a Serena todo lo que se merece y que esté feliz el día que se vaya de nuestro lado

-Te ayudaremos en lo que necesites

-Se los agradezco mucho

-Y ya tienes pensado algo?- pregunto lita

-por ahora si, vamos a sacarla de aquí cuando despierte

-Pero Darién, si hacemos eso el tratamiento que tendrá que hacer que pasara?- pregunto Amy

\- ella no se hizo ningún tratamiento y yo no la voy a obligar

-Esta bien Darién te ayudaremos solo es que nos digas que vamos haciendo- dijo Rei -todo sea por la felicidad de Serena

-Iré a hablar con el doctor ustedes vayan a ver a Serena,

-bueno vamos chicas- dijo mina limpiándose las lágrimas

Mientras Darién buscaba al doctor que atendió a Serena las chicas se dirigían al cuarto

-Serena? -pregunto Rei

-sigan chicas- contesto la rubia

-Serena – entro corriendo mina

-mina se más respetuosa- hablo Rei

-Chicas estoy bien no se preocupen

-como quieres que no nos preocupas Serena, mírate cómo estás- dijo Lita en tono regañadientes

-no te pongas brava Lita, yo sólo quería que no se preocupen por nada, suficiente tienen con sus propios problemas- riéndose mientras se apoyaba en la cama para sentarse -cada una tiene su vida y tienen que cuidarla

-Vaya serena- la abrazo fuerte Amy

-Bueno no sabemos por qué pero Darién ya está haciendo papeles para sacarte de aquí así que iremos por ropa para que te veas hermosa- dijo Rei

-Yo me quedo acompañando a Seré pues mi turno aún no termina- sentencio Amy

-y yo te acompaño- dijo mina

-Gracias chicas no se como pagarles- lloro Serena

-Somos tus amigas y no te dejaremos sola- la abrazo Rei -vamos y que no se nos haga tarde

-vamos

Mientras tanto Darién hablaba con el doctor

-Disculpe doctor podemos hablar?- llamándolo desde lejos

-Claro señor chiba- tomándolo del hombro -vamos a mi oficina, pero dígame en qué le puedo ayudar?

-Gracias doctor, es sobre Serena- tomando aire -quiero sacarla hoy del hospital

-Esta usted seguro? Ella necesita tratamiento para aclarar su tiempo de vida- aseguro el doctor -seria muy arriesgado

-Si ella no quiere hacerse tratamiento no importa ella lo decidió así que en este poco tiempo que le queda quiero que ella esté feliz y que no sea postrada en una cama

-Esta a bien señor Chiba le daré de alta pero usted asume las consecuencias

-Gracias doctor- dándole la mano para despedirse

-Entonces una hora tendrá los papeles listos

-Voy donde mi esposa para darle la buena noticia

Camino a la habitación de serena no pudo evitar llorar, sabía que en cualquier momento ella ya no estaría más y que lo mejor era dejarla partir pero no podía, sabía que la amaba como a nadie en el mundo pero que si la dejaba aquí sufría y verla así sería de lo peor… se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala y sin querer soltó una sonrisa y recordaba el día que Serena perdió la memoria…

FLASH BACK

-Amor ya llegué- saludo el azabache

-quien está hay- con voz temerosa salió a mirar quien había entrado a su casa -llamare a la policía

-Serena soy yo Darién- contesto

-Darién? No conozco ningún Darién

-Que? Pero si soy tu novio!

-No tengo ningún novio es mas vivo sola desde… -se quedó pensando -desde hace mucho tiempo

-Como me puedes decir eso amor o es que estás bromeando- con tono seductor

-No estoy bromeando y me gustaría que te fueras de mi casa

-Esta bien solo por favor llama a tus amigas para que vengan y no estés sola

-Amigas? No tengo…- un fuerte dolor de cabeza le dio y se acordó de Rei su mejor amiga-si llamare a Rei gracias ahora por favor vete

En ese momento Darién salió y de inmediato llamo a Rei

-diga?

-Hola Rei hablas con Darién

-Hola Darién dime que te puedo ayudar?

-Lo que pasa es que acabo de llegar a casa y serena dice que no sabe quién soy y estoy preocupado por ella, podrías venir a llevarla al médico?

-Claro no te preocupes ya salgo para allá?

-Ok gracias

-Adiós

-adiós

Serena en la casa miraba para todo lado sin saber que pasaba lo único que recuerda es que durmió un poco y se despertó en ese lugar

-Parece que lo que me ha dicho ese joven es verdad- tomando una foto de los dos -pero por que no me acuerdo de él? Y desde cuándo estaremos juntos? Esperaré que llegue Rei de un momento no supe quien era y me dolió mucho la cabeza- se sienta en el sofá con las manos en la cabeza y tocan el timbre

-quien es?

-Soy yo seré, Rei

-Hola Rei- mientras la hace pasar

-Estas bien amiga quede preocupada con tu llamada

-Si solo que llegó un muchacho diciendo que era mi novio y me asusté

-No te preocupes es un buen chico es tu novio de hace tiempo y te adora, que tal si vamos al médico que te diga que está pasándote

-me parece bien deja tomo mi bolso y salimos…

-Bueno vamos seré

Las dos chicas se fueron para el médico y allí el director les informo que serena por un cuadro de estrés había perdido la memoria, pero eso era algo temporal y que debía estar con las personas cercanas y poco a poco la recuperaría y así fue … en los siguientes días fue recordando a todas sus amigas y a sus padres pero cada que veía a Darién le sentía desconfianza y no lo podía recordar hasta que un día….

-diga?

-Hola serena soy Darién

-Ahhhhh hola cómo estás?

-Bueno me haces falta para que esté bien

-…

-Bueno llamaba para decirte que si quieres salir hoy conmigo? Quiero que veas algo

-no lo sé la verdad es que…

-Vamos se que te divertirás y comeremos helado si?

-Mmm helado! Hecho a que hora pasas?

-esta bien a las 6 de la tarde

-Bueno aquí te espero

-ok adiós

-Adiós

Después de unas horas..

Bueno la llevaré a aquel sitio donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso si no me recuerda lo mejor es que me vaya- pensaba Darién mientras alistaba su ropa para salir con Serena -si no es buena idea no se qué haré sin ella- suspiro profundo

Pasadas las horas Darién llego a recoger a Serena a la hora acordada…

-Hola sere- saludando la con un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Darién- mirando desconfiada -a donde me piensas llevar

-Tu solo relájate…

-esta bien- En ese momento Darién le tapa los ojos y la sube al carro

-No te preocupes todo está bien

-Eso espero

Darién condujo un rato hasta llegar al lugar… -bueno ya llegamos

-estoy ansiosa, quiero saber que es lo que traes entre manos

-Ya veras- en ese momento le quita la venda y sus hermosos ojos azules se maravillan del paisaje

-Esto es hermoso Darién- dijo sorprendida

-si así es- sentándose al lado de un árbol -aquí me trajiste tu

-Yo? Pero como?- dijo asombrada-

-Si alguna vez me contaste que tuviste muchos problemas y q venías aquí a desahogarte

-Oohhh ya veo- en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y paso rápido, luego de un momento unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas…

-Serena de verdad lo siento lo mejor es que volvamos a casa- dijo preocupado al verla llorar

-no te preocupes amor estoy bien- le contesto

-Me dijiste amor?

-Es lo que eres no? Mi novio

-Serena….

-Así es ya te recordé- saltando encima del azabache

-Amor me siento muy feliz…

-ya yo de igual manera- dándole besos por toda la cara

FIN FLASH BACK

Ese día si su Serena no recordaba se haría para que fuera feliz, pero por lo menos la vería así fuese de lejos, ahora sabe que tiene que dejarla partir pero para siempre y que solo la encontrara en un lugar… en cementerio

-Amor estás lista?

-Si ya me cambié con lo que me trajo Rei

-Bueno estas muy débil así que por hoy irás a casa a descansar

-si amor

Ese día Serena y Darién fueron a casa, durante la semana fueron al la playa donde tuvieron su primera cita, aquel mirador donde podían ver la ciudad, el castillo donde se casaron, serena estuvo muy feliz aunque su salud desmejoro notablemente, paso más de la semana previa, a sus amigas, sus padres y Darién sabían que en cualquier momento podría morir, hasta que finalmente una noche en la playa y bajo la luna y la luz de las estrellas murió, el funeral fue muy triste, había mucha gente pero los que sufrían su perdida sus padres, sus amigas y Darién, es muy raro ver qué sus padres tengan que enterrar un hijo cuando la ley de la vida es darle sepultura a los padres, Serena dejo a Darién haciendo prometer que vivirían por los dos, que el tendría que seguir adelante y que en otra vida de nuevo se encontrarían para volverse a amar…

-Mama es una historia muy triste

-Lo se hija, pero cuando el amor trasciende hasta el más grande obstáculo se cae

-mama y tú crees que ellos se vuelvan a encontrar?

-Estoy segura que así será- dijo la pelinegra dejándoles flores en las lápidas de serena y Darién -como los extraño chicos… - sollozando en silencio

-no llores mami- le dijo Hotaru

\- ellos fueron mis amigos hija y a juntos los apoye en lo que pude

-Ellos lo saben mami- abrazándola fuerte

Darién después de llorar desconsolado por su amada un día encontró aquel anillo de compromiso, se lo entrego a Rei para que cuidara de el y se suicidó, el dolor le gano la batalla al ver que su amada serena ya no estaba con el, hoy en día sus tumbas están juntas, pero más allá es otra cosa…

-Por siempre juntos mi Darién

-Así es mi princesa, hasta que el universo nos de la oportunidad de volver a casa…

FIN…

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL, LA VERDAD ME BASE EN MUCHAS COSAS DE MI VIDAY EL DOLOR DE PERDER EL SER QUE AMAS, LE AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS REVIEW, A LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA Y PASAN COMO FANTASMITAS ESPERO QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECIO… MUCHAS GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS….✌😎


End file.
